


Love Will Find A Way

by SoulEaterAsami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, pastMasami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEaterAsami/pseuds/SoulEaterAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being heartbroken, Asami promised to her self not to love again. As in NEVER. But her chance encounters with the certified Casanova and the known, Korra Carter whom she met at the bar, will make her reconsider if it is a smart decision to keep her heart safe again or just follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last story to be posted hahaha. I know!!! Most of you are waiting for the other stories to update!! But I submitted it to my new beta and she revised it somehow. :3 But i hope you'll like this.

**_A guy broke her heart._ **

 

 

**_A girl promised not to love._ **

 

 

**_But Destiny changed everything._ **

 

 

**_She's a stranger to her._ **

 

 

**She's also a stranger to her.**

 

 

**_She's beautiful, nice and rich but hurt._ **

 

 

**She is a Casanova. Will she ever change?**

 

 

**_She was hurt and want to stay away from it._ **

 

 

**She has secrets kept between herself.**

 

 

**_They are both at a bar_ **

**_that the same night._ **

 

 

**Just when she thinks it's going to be another night.**

 

 

**_But everything begins to change._ **

 

 

**_"One happening and their paths_ **

**_crossed for the first time."_ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She saw it and felt devastation raging inside her. But She met her at the bar and everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SenpaiKorrono! Thank youuuu for the beta! And here's our 1st chapter of the last story I will post.
> 
> This is a short chapter. Just to test if you like it.

She actually saw it. She saw what happened. Right before her eyes. In front of her.

 

 

_Mako kissing her best friend, Ginger._

 

 

Mako's hands were already at Ginger's sexy outfit and was about to hold her large breasts. They were kissing passionately.  _Shit. That's my best friend he is kissing with._ And the bitch's hands were creeping around Mako's sexy body.  _Shit. That bitch. I trusted her._ Ginger was pushing her self towards the heartthrob while he is kissing her neck. But she saw Asami, looking at them. She smirked and moaned loudly but the Heiress knew it's on purpose. The moan continued and much louder than every other ones. Mako was done with her neck, he was about to kiss her when he saw her looking at the right side. He followed the direction and saw Asami, who is crying. Mako remembered that it was her girlfriend and quickly ran to her. 

 

 

Asami saw Mako was already running towards her, she wiped her tears and ran away. She was running so fast that she didn't know that she was already running towards her satomobile. But as she was getting her damn keys off her purse, she was being stopped by a hand. Asami turned her head to see Mako looking at her. Disheveled hair, a little hint of smudged lipstick and an apologetic look in his eyes.

 

 

"Get that fucking hand off me." She said deadly and coldly.

 

 

"Asami..." He said with a hint of worried and concerned tone.

 

 

She turned to face him, "What do you want? You want to explain? That you didn't mean to _fuck_ my best friend? Or tell me that you actually love me not because of the fucking _dare?_ Forget it Mako. I'm ending this. And I will not forgive you." She said deadly while looking at him coldly before getting her keys in her purse and entered her satomobile. She looked up to see him and gave a cold glare before driving away.

 

 

Mako sighed, _It's my fault after all. But enough of it, I'm already sick of her nerdy traits everyday._   He thought of it before turning away from where Asami's satomobile headed.

* * *

Asami was driving really fast. Luckily, she was driving with no other cars driving around. And she was crying. Really hard. _Dating me was only a fucking dare for him?! How could he?! And he was about to fuck my best friend who is a traitor and a slut?!_ She thought everything. From how Mako courted her. From their first monthsary together. The kisses, letters, flowers and hugs.  _I was all a fucking lie._

 

 

 _Lies. Lies. Lies._ She was repeating it until she arrived at her penthouse her father brought for her.  _I swear. I'll never feel this fucking love again. Not anymore. And never again._ She slammed her head against the stirring wheel. She cried. After all, it was her first heartbreak. And it is difficult to handle.

 

 

She was still crying when her phone rang. She looked down and saw a message from Opal.

 

 

_From Opal:_

                 _Hey 'Sams!  Go to Guilly's Club at the Raiko Sector St. ! Let's party!_

 

 

 _A party?_ She asked herself.  _Sounds fun. I think I need a relaxing time. And drinking is maybe the only way to remove this fucking heart ache._ She wiped her new tears away, retouching her make-up from her purse before turning to the stirring wheel to drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos please and comments if it is good or critics.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 lives crossed and changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos everyone~ And SenpiaKorrono! Thank you for betaing this.
> 
>  
> 
> So this will be the POV of every person in the chapter. First 5 chapters will be: A,K,A,K and Together.

Korra was kissing this slut. I mean, What would you call a girl who wants to kiss every boy or hottest person? Wants to fuck? SLUT.  _As always, they always want this not me._  She was enjoying every moment she was playing girls. I mean, it pretty nice to be the Casanova of your school and probably, the Casanova of the Whole Business Industries in the World. The Carter Heir. HEIR. Wondering why it is a heir not heiress?

 

 

One, she is bisexual and her parents supported her all the way. They already accepted that she is like that. Two, she is an intersex. What is it?  _Oh, it means I have a penis instead of a fucking vagina._ Yes, she was born with a male reproductive organ but a female physically. Three, Who is she? Well, Korra Carter is the heir of the biggest company in the world. The Carter Shipping and Corporation Group of Companies. Or CSCGC. _I'll tell you all of it later but We will just enjoy the party._

 

 

Going back. Here is Korra. Kissing _Uhh... Who is this? Anne? Anya? What's her name again?_   The hands of this girl was creeping into Korra's perfectly structured abs.  _Wow she has a talented and fast hands but her kisses are too sloppy._ Korra broke the kiss.

 

 

"What's wrong, Honey?" The girl asked seductively.

 

 

"Let's end this. Your kiss is too sloppy and you are so unbelievable." Korra said coldly.

 

 

"Aww, you can tutor me those kisses you want," The girl said before touching Korra's cheek, "Besides, I can be your personal sex slave if you want."

 

 

Korra's eyes widen, "Excuse me," She removed the girl's hands away from her face. "I maybe a Casanova but I have respect for girls."

 

 

The girl laughed loudly, "Respect? Are we talking about respect? You? Have a respect for girls?"

 

 

"Of course," Korra said smugly and gave the girl her signature smirk. "Besides, Girls only want me because they have no respect for themselves. And of course, I'm irresistible." She winked at the girl before walking away.  _Wonderful Korra. You are the man._ She grinned to herself before turning her head in any direction to find her friends.  _I know Opal, Bolin and others are here. I must find them. It's getting boring._ She wandered around to find the--  _There they are._ She smirked before heading to her friends direction but... _  
_

 

  
"KORRA!" Someone called her. She looked at the stranger's direction but only saw Bolin, running towards her and grinning.

 

 

"Hey Bo." She said as she bumped her fist with his.

 

 

Bolin threw his arms around Korra, "How's your Casanova time going?"

 

 

"I don't know, Bo. I'm getting tired of this place. Seems like I've dated all of this girls, well, except for Jinora and Opal." She said with a hint of disappointment.

 

 

Bolin laughed, "Don't worry Korra. You'll find a girl that is right for you." He said before looking at the other direction. "And oh, Opal's with someone." He pulled the two closer to Korra.

 

 

"Oh! Korra!" Opal said excitedly before running towards her and hugged her.

 

 

"Hey Ope, How's the party going?" She asked.  


 

"It was great! We have fun! Actually, we are looking for you a while ago but yeah." She said before turning to the stranger. "Oh, By the way, Korra. This is Asami Sato, my bestfriend. Asami, this is Korra Carter." Opal said while smiling but Korra didn't even heard her. She looked down a bit to see the face of the Asami clearly.  _Wow... She is so beautiful._ The raven hair, red luscious lips, perfectly shaped face and _Emerald Eyes..._

 

 _I want to know this girl._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read it right. Korra is STILL intersex in here. I dunno why. And Yes, she is also taller than Asami. Maybe 3 inches. She asked for it. Right Korra? (Korra: I asked that I can have a first kissing with Asami in your story directly. Not to change my HEIGHT.) Oh sorry about that. But anyways, KUDOS everyone? :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami was welcomed by Opal to the party and Ohhh... hates the guts out of the Casanova she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapters means bigger thrill ;)

"Asami!" 

 

 

The Sato girl looked at the bar's direction to see Opal, waving at her. She smiled and waved back before jogging towards the Beifong heiress.

 

 

"Good to see you here Asami," Opal said and hugged her.

 

 

Asami scoffed, "I wouldn't be here if someone didn't text me." She said while playfully rolling her eyes.

 

 

"Oh really?" Opal said smugly before taking her hand and entered the club.

 

 

"Hey! Slowdown!"

 

 

"You're gonna love this party!" Opal said excitedly before someone cut her off.

 

 

"Opal!"

 

 

"Bo!" Opal let go of her hand and hugged Bolin. He smiled sweetly before turning to Asami.

 

 

"Asami! Hey hey. Good to see you."

 

 

Asami smiled, "You too Bolin."

 

 

Bolin nodded while grinning before turning to the direction he came from and from the looks of it, he might have found someone. "KORRA!" He shouted before taking the hands of both girls and taking them to the direction where Korra is.

 

 

They came closer to the Korra that Bolin called and wow, _She is muscular for a woman._  

 

 

The woman turned around and,  _Ohh... Oceanic Eyes._ "Hey Bo." She gave her signature crooked grin.

 

 

Bolin bumped her fist with her before throwing her arm around Korra, "How's your Casanova time going?"

 

 

 _Casanova?_ Asami thought bitterly.  _Oh well, she is good at playing boys?_   "I don't know, Bo. I'm getting tired of this place. Seems like I've dated all of this girls, well, except for Jinora and Opal." Korra said with a hint of disappointment.   _Wait. What?! Girls?! She is a playgirl who plays with girls?!_

 

 

Bolin laughed, "Don't worry Korra. You'll find a girl that is right for you." He said before looking at the other direction. "And oh, Opal's with someone." He pulled the two closer to Korra.

 

 

"Oh! Korra!" Opal said excitedly before running towards her and hugged her.

 

 

"Hey Ope, How's the party going?" She asked.  
  


 

"It was great! We have fun! Actually, we are looking for you a while ago but yeah." She said before turning to the stranger. "Oh, By the way, Korra. This is Asami Sato, my bestfriend. Asami, this is Korra Carter." Opal said while smiling.  _Carter?_  Asami's thought rushed out when she noticed that the Blue Eyed girl was staring at her. 

 

 

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Korra said and bowed. Asami, for a second, noticed the hint of seductive and smugly tone as she said it.

 

 

Opal scolded her, "Stop it Korra. She is off limits. She is my friend, remember?"

 

 

Korra straightened her posture, "Oh." She stared for a second. "Sorry, Ope. It's just... She is beautiful like a fire lily." She said while throwing Asami a smirk.

 

 

Asami wants to scratch it off her face. Really.

 

 

"Korra." Opal said lethally. 

 

 

"Fine," Korra crossed her arms. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop from making her mine." She winked at Asami before throwing her arms at Bo's shoulder and turned away to go to the bar counter with him.

 

 

"That Smug and Idiot Casanova." Asami said deathly.

 

 

Opal sighed, "Don't worry 'Sams. She won't get you."

 

 

"I hope so." Asami said before turning to Korra's direction who is looking at her too with a wink and smugness plastered in her perfectly structured face. "She is a stupid Casanova."

 

 

"But she is kind." Opal said smoothly.

 

 

"Doubt that." Asami said, still looking at the Carter Casanova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smug as always and Call from the CEO as always. - Korra
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck that fucking Casanova. - Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wait seriously, I updated 1 week ago? But okay, here it is. Enjoy this because this is inspired by the mumbo jumbo I've been watching.

"It was great! We have fun! Actually, we are looking for you a while ago but yeah." Opal said before turning to the gorgeous girl beside her.

 

 

"Oh, By the way, Korra. This is Asami Sato, my bestfriend. Asami, this is Korra Carter." She said while smiling. Asami stared at Korra...  _Well, that's not a stare. It's glare._

 

 

Korra stared back at her before smiling smugly. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Korra said and bowed.  _This is hard to get type of a girl. And I rarely see this one when I'm near._

 

 

Opal scolded her, "Stop it Korra. She is off limits. She is my friend, remember?"

  

 

Korra straightened her posture, "Oh." She stared for a second. "Sorry, Ope. It's just... She is beautiful like a fire lily." She said while throwing Asami a smirk.

 

 

"Korra." Opal said lethally. 

 

 

"Fine," Korra crossed her arms. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop from making her mine." She winked at Asami before throwing her arms at Bo's shoulder and turned away to go to the bar counter with him.  _And I mean it. That girl already broke one of my records as the Casanova._

 

"Bo, What do you know about Asami?" She asked as they sat in the counter.

 

 

"Give us 2 whiskeys please." Bolin said to the bartender before turning to Korra. "Why do you ask?"

 

  
She shrugged, "I don't know. She is interesting."

 

 

"Korra, all the girls that you target are always interesting as the courtesy of you." Bolin said he drank the shot the bartender left for the 2 of them.

 

 

"No. She is the other type of interesting." Korra said while looking at Asami's direction, who is laughing with Opal.

 

 

"Do you mean like extraordinaire type of interesting? Come on Korra! get the hold of yourself. What do you need with her? Her virginity? You know Kor, You'll be dead in Opal's arms if you-" He was interrupted by a punch in his arm. "Oww!"

 

 

"Bolin, You know that I'm a virgin. And! Dad will kill me if I will give him a heir to an improper woman." Korra said sternly. 

 

 

Bolin's eyes widen. "Asami is not an improper woman, Korra."

 

 

"I didn't said it was her!" Korra said in a frustrated way. "Besides, I know you expect me to be fucking with girls every day and thought I'm not a fucking virgin. But Bo, Asami is different. Way FUCKING DIFFERENT."

 

 

"BE SPECIFIC! Duh." Bolin huffed. "Okay maybe you are interested with Her. I'll tell a little." He cleared his throat. "Asami's full name is--" 

 

 

\-- RING!!--

 

 

_Dad Calling..._

 

 

Korra sighed and answered. "Hey Dad?"

 

 

**_"Korra. Where the hell are you?!"_  ** _Wait... This isn't Dad..._

 

 

"I swear Kaira Asha Carter, if you say that again I'll kill you." Korra mumbled.

 

 

_**"I won't be mad if you will tell me where are you!"** _

 

 

"I'm at the bar."

 

 

_**"What the fuck?! Korra, it is already 8 pm. And get the fuck your ass home right now! Dad told me to tell you that we are going to meet the Sato's tomorrow. SO GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I'LL BURN YOUR CONSOLES AND BOOKS RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET HERE--"** _

 

 

Korra sighed, "Sorry Bo, KC just called me and said that I need to be back at the mansion in 20 minutes. I need to sleep early. And said If I'm late, she will burn my consoles and books right now."

 

 

Bolin laughed at his bestfriend's sight, "What the fuck dude?" He laughed again.

 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

 

He wiped the tear in his eyes, "Y-your sister is 3 years younger than  you but looks like you are the younger one."

 

  
Korra glared at him before standing up, "She gets it from Mom." She said before walking away.

 

 

"Wait! Why do you need to sleep early?!"

 

 

"We will meet the Sato's tomorrow. So good night." She said before exiting the bar by running.

 

 

_I just hope that this is not a meeting about me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami SATO meets Korra CARTER, her future hus-- wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this exciting? No it's not. XD So, 2 updates in 1 day? Sure thing.

"And y-you know, Bolin was running everywhere because Mako was chasing him. I-it was his fault why he was in that state. He peed on Mako's favorite detective uniform accidentally." Opal said while holding her stomach and laughing with Asami.  _Why are there many Makos?_ She thought of it but teared it off.

 

 

"R-really? I thought Bolin wouldn't do that!"

 

 

"He really did! And Mako was staring at him, with red head and smoke puffing out of his ears!" They laughed again before Asami's phone rang. She sighed before picking it up.

 

 

"Hello Dad? Yes. I'm with Opal right now. What? Tomorrow? Oh. Okay... Okay Dad. I love you too. Bye." She said before ending the call and sighed.

 

 

Opal noticed her friend's sudden change of mood. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

 

  
Asami sighed before standing up, "Nothing. It's just... Dad told me about an important meeting. I need to meet the World's Top Business Automated Family and impress them. He said I need to leave right to get ready for tomorrow."

 

 

Opal sighed, "Oh. Okay... I'll guess we'll hang out next time?"

 

  
Asami nodded apologetically, "Next time. Bye Ope." She waved before exiting the bar quickly.  _I hope this will turn out right tomorrow._

* * *

"Ugghh..." Korra moaned and pressed her face deeper in the pillow. There's a light shining through and it's so shiny...

 

 

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" A stranger shouted and kicked her out the bed. 

 

 

"OWW!" Korra said before standing up, rubbing her butt and looked around to see her sister, glaring and frowning at her. "What the hell is that for, Kaira?!"

 

 

"You will be 20 minutes late for the meeting, Ms. Carter. Go to the shower or I'll drag you there myself." She said lethally. Korra sighed and mumbled how unfortunate her morning was.

 

 

"Stop mumbling and do it!" Kaira shouted at her before walking out of the room. The Casanova sighed before entering the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Sweetie, Come on! We will be late!" Hiroshi called for Asami.

 

 

"Coming!" She said before turning to the mirror again, fixing her attire. She smiled at herself.  _I can do this._ She sighed before getting her purse and walked out of the room to follow her dad.

 

 

"Dad! Mom!" She said. Her parents turned to her, smiling widely.

 

 

"Let's go, Sweetie. We're going to be late." Yasuko said sweetly as she pulled Asami gently to the limousine. 

 

  
"I'm sure they're not there yet." Asami said.

 

 

"Now now, don't be confident. They are most punctual in all meetings, My Dear."

 

 

"Who is this family partner we need to meet?"

 

 

"You'll know later." Yasuko said sweetly.

* * *

 

Korra adjusted her business suit. She was already frustrated with this. They are LATE.

 

  
"Korra, Just chill! You are so clumsy right now. Not a proper Carter etiquette." Her sister said.

 

 

"I'm sorry, but this is too unfit for me." She said with frustrate.

 

 

"It's the right size, but it is unfit because you are moving like you are having an itch!" 

 

 

"It's not--"

 

 

"Now Kaira, and Korra. Shut your mouth, we are in the restaurant." Their dad said.

 

 

"Sorry Dad."

 

 

Tonraq smiled before turning to his assistant, who is walking towards him. "Sir Carter, the Sato's has arrived." He said as he signed the guards to open the large door. Revealing the Sato's

 

 

As they walked in...

 

 

"YOU?!"

 

  
"IKAW?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstanding will get me. Anyway, explanation!
> 
>  
> 
> Asami didn't know Mako was Bolin's brother and only knew that he was orphaned and was enrolled in the university.
> 
> And Ikaw is a Filipino term which means "You".
> 
> KUDOS! \\(^_^)/


	7. Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage proposal is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make this a war - love like story. xD

"You?!" Asami said with wide eyes as she saw Korra, who seemed to be startled as she saw her.

 

 

"IKAW?!"

 

 

The Sato heiress looked at her parents, who gave her a shrug and a smile. She sighed and glared at Korra, who is talking to her parents and sister with an unknown language.

 

 

Hiroshi walked with her wife in her arms closely to the table where the Carters sat. "Tonraq, It's good to see you." He said formally and held his hand out.

 

 

Tonraq smiled, "No need to be formal, Hiro. We are like brothers!" He said as he hugged Hiroshi, who returned it warmly.

 

 

Korra's eyes twitched, "Wait,  _Kilala niyo ang isa't isa,_ _DAD?!_ "

 

 

"Yes, Korra. Hiro is your godfather and also Kaira's."

 

 

Asami's eyes widen and she looked at her father, "The Satos and Carters knew each other but their companies rivaled each other?!"

 

 

"Technically, Future Industries holds 20% shares in  CSCGC. Same with them, they have 20% shares in our company. And. It's been kept a secret." Hiroshi said in a matter of fact tone. 

 

 

Korra looked at Hiroshi, "So, what's this meeting all about? I have to attend an important event in 1 hour."

 

 

Kaira rolled her eyes, "It's just a party Korra. Snap out of your Casanova Trances."

 

 

"It's not a party." She told Kaira before looking at the 4 adults. "So, what's with this meeting?"

 

 

"Why don't you take a seat first, Yassy and Hiro?" Tonraq said to the Satos. Hiroshi smiled and sat with his precious girls.

 

 

Asami glared at Hiroshi, who smiled at her and shrugged. "So, what's this?"

 

 

"Well, We talked about a lot of things this month. And since the public has known that our company and theirs are Rivals." Tonraq said calmly.

 

  
"Straight to the point, Dad." Korra said lethally causing her mom to chuckle.

 

 

"Alright alright." He said while grinning and turned to Hiroshi.

 

  
"So, we decided to arrange a proposal." Hiroshi said calmly.

 

 

"What's this proposal?" Asami asked calmly.

 

 

"A marriage proposal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The Asami Sato and Korra Carter Arranged Marriage Proposal ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos everyone! Thanks!


	8. Merging and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satos and Carters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. I am updating this. It's un beta'd so... I am sorry.

_A marriage proposal…_ Korra thought as she began processing what the Elder Sato just said. _A marriage proposal… Wait…_

 

“HELL NO!” Korra yelled causing her parents to glare at her. She mumbled an apology at Hiroshi before settling in her sit.

 

Hiroshi smirked at the sight of the young Carter, “Well, this is necessary since the companies will be merging as one.”

 

Korra’s eyes begin to widen at the thought of merging her beloved soon to be company.

 

“Wait, Dad, Mr. Sato, no. Not that I don’t I am defying you or something. But the CSCGC is important to me. I don’t like the thought of it being taken away from me.” She said slowly, trying not to offend the Satos.

 

Tonraq smirked at Hiroshi, who nodded in response, before looking at Korra. “Korra, I know you love our company but—“

 

“Dad, the CSCGC is my dream. I also promised Gran-Gran to take care of it. I can’t just let my promise be broken!” The Casanova defended.

 

“You can still lead the company even though Future Industries is merged with it.” Kaira pointed out.

 

“But not as CEO!” The eldest Carter retorted and crossed her arms.

 

Hiroshi smiled at the scene. _She is a persuasive one. I like her._ “Well there is another option.”

 

Asami looked at her mother quizzically. _Mom never told me about this! How dare Dad do this to me?! I know he has the right but still! He even arranges me off with this Casanova! Who is worse than Mako!_

 

The Carters looked at him, ready to listen with his _other option._

 

“Marry my daughter. That way, no merging will happen.” He said directly.

 

“Dad!” His daughter snapped at him.

 

He looked at her, “What? I was just suggesting another option. She doesn’t want our companies to merge. I can accept that, but only if she will marry you.”

 

Korra mentally slapped her face. _Of course he will find another way! Just to make me marry this… woman._

 

The Casanova cleared her throat before speaking, “Aside from that, Can you please tell me how this proposal or whatsoever happened?”

 

“Your grandma and Hiroshi’s father made this.” Tonraq said. Korra narrowed her eyes. _Grandma?!_ _How?! Why?!_

 

Korra wanted to ask all of this but none came out of her mouth, she stayed silent. Processing everything. Thinking about everything.

 

Asami thought the same and spoke for herself, “But… why? How?”

 

“Father never told me her exact reason about this. Hee is the one who proposed to Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang about all of this.”

 

Korra sighed and leaned back to her chair, “Why would Gran-Gran and Grap-Grap agree with this?” She said lethally.

 

“Korra! At least respect their decisions!” Kaira retorted at her.

 

“I am! But why would they arrange this kind of proposal? I thought they understand us.”

 

Asami just stared at the Casanova in front of her. _She is pretty under controlled by her sister._ “Dad, won’t there be another way to stop this?”

 

Hiroshi shook his head, “I’m afraid there aren’t, Asami.”

 

She sighed before turning to the Carters, “Well, I think I don’t have any choice. I’ll agree with this proposal.” _Not that we can’t file an annulment or whatsoever._

 

Korra just gaped at her. _What? She just agreed with this stup—Wait. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. She just broke my record. She ignored me! Not that I don’t have respect but I know I can find many challenges with this lady._

 

The Casanova sighed in fakery before turning to her parents, “Well, I guess I have no choice to.” She said half indignantly. _For my soon to be inherited company and this game._

 

“Excellent! You two will be moving to your house on Sunday!” Yasuko said and clasped her hands excitedly.

 

“What?” Asami stared at her mom. “Mom, you can’t possibly make me move into a house with her! A person whom I barely knew!”

 

“Nah uh, Asami. It’s already settled. The proposal is already being agreed. Except for the merging part.” She said to her only daughter. Asami huffed and glared at Korra, who replied her with a smirk. _I want to punch that off her face when we will live together._

 

“So Tonraq, It is now official.” Hiroshi said to her “surrogate” brother.

 

Tonraq chuckled, “Why yes yes. I’m positively sure that the outcome of this arrangement will be excellent!”

 

Hiroshi turned to his daughter, “I am expecting grandchildren in the near future, my dear.”

 

The statement had caused several coughs and blush from the arranged couple.

 

“Dad, it’s too soon. We are in our educational years or something.” Asami said. _Besides, how can we bare children of our own if we are both females? We don’t have an abracadabra spell to have a cock of our own._ Asami thought sarcastically.

 

“Maybe we will just focus on our studies.” Korra said.

 

Kaira gasped at what her sister just said, “Did you just told everyone that you will study? Not a good sign Korra! Or maybe…”

 

The Casanova slapped her sister’s arm playfully, “I do, too, know how to study! I am not stupid enough to let our company be into ruins when I am taking over it!”

 

“Now now, my dears. Don’t be so rash unto each other when somebody is right in front of us.” Senna said gently at her two daughters.

 

Kaira smirked at Korra, who rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother.

 

“Mom, may I ask about the merging part?” Asami asked.

 

Yasuko smiled at her daughter’s curiosity. “Well, it is stated in their wills that merging the company will gain a more powerful reputation considering the fact that both companies are well known worldwide.”

 

“And also for the child of the two of you to attain a higher status.” Tonraq added.

 

“A higher status?” Asami asked confusingly.

 

Senna interrupted, “Why yes. The child you two will be having will be the most powerful child. Gaining all the inheritance from her/his parents. The politics, the media, and others will be in her/his hands soon.”

 

“So that’s why.”

 

“And also, we don’t want to risk the Sato bloodline.”

 

Asami gazed at her mother quizzically, “Risk?”

 

“You’ll know soon, Asami.” Tonraq said.

 

The two sighed at the response they got from their parents.

 

 

“So, I hope you two won’t put much of a fight?” Hiroshi said playfully, “Not like your father and mother Korra.”

“Wooy Hiroshi! Don’t pass your rebellious ways to me!” Tonraq retorted playfully at his best friend.

 

They laughed at his remarks. But Kaira made this as a chance to whisper something to her sister.

 

“We need to talk later, baka.”

 

Korra hissed, “Stop calling me that.”

 

She only received a smirk and a playful nudge. They both turn to the Satos.

 

“So… Uncle Hiro… Can you tell us about our dad’s rebellious and “humble” teenage years?” Kaira snorted at the way Korra asked their god father.

 

"We might take a little while to finish it, my dears.." Hiroshi said while smirking playfully.

 

“I am humble during my teenage years you know! Am not that rambunctious!” Their father remarked again.

 

And laughter filled the restaurant. A new beginning for both families.

 

And  a new game for Korra Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos everyone! Please! Hahaha this is gonna be my last story to post xD.
> 
>  
> 
> It's not easy to move on you know. So please, give me a kudos~


End file.
